Mi dulce secreto
by Lady-Hinata-Hyuga
Summary: One-Shot... Hinata sale de "mision" en un dia que hasta la propia Hokage tan bien se habia dado el dia, Sasuke dando un mensaje personalmente a... ¿Hinata?... Que tendran entre manos Hinata y Sasuke...? Mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad...


Gracias a Hazumi-Uchiha y también a naxiitah-chan que me ayudaron a escribir este one-shot

**MI DULCE SECRETO**

Era un día normal en la bella ciudad de Konoha, la mayoría de los shinobis habían tenido misiones largas por lo tanto la mayoría estaba durmiendo, la residencia Uchiha no era excepción de eso, todo en ese lugar estaba tranquilo hasta que llego alguien frente a la casa, y ahí se acabo el silencio

Teme...!!!- gritaba Naruto afuera de la residencia Uchiha

Uchiha despierta...!!!- volvía a gritar ahora Rock Lee

-nunca me pueden dejar descansar un rato...??-susurro para si mismo Sasuke, así que con pesadez se levanto de la cama, para abrirles la puerta a las personas que perturbaban la paz que había en el, cuando abrió la puerta solo vio dos imágenes borrosas que entraban en su propiedad.

Naruto solo se lo llevo de encuentro aprovechando que aun estaba medio dormido, y después de que a Sasuke le hubieran aventado un balde de agua helada con el que termino de despertar y por obvias razones estaba algo (por no decir mucho) molesto.

Naruto-Kun te dije que lo despertaríamos, me debes una foto de Sakura-chan- decía animado Rock Lee

Teme, por que tenias que abrir, ahora me toca darle mi única foto de Sakura-chan neeee- decía haciendo pucheros Naruto

Ósea que...-alzo un poco más la voz-solo me despertaron...-alzo más la voz-por una...-su voz izo estremecer a los intrusos-tonta apuesta...!!!-grito al fin Sasuke

Ya un poco repuesto del susto-si- dijo sonriendo abiertamente Naruto- porque te molesta?

Claro que me molesta dobe, me vienen a despertar del sueño que tenia sobre ella solo por una tonta apuestas...??-pregunto un poco más calmado Sasuke

Ella? -pregunto Rock Lee- apoco al frio Uchiha una chica le robo el corazón

Teme, ya me diste el chisme de la semana sabias?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

Si hablan, les va a ir muy mal-advirtió con un pequeño toque de maldad Sasuke

Que nos podrías hacer tu teme?- dijo cínicamente Naruto

Algunas horas mas tarde en el hospital...

Na-Naruto-kun, c-creo que U-Uchiha si nos p-pudo h-hacer algo- decía Rock Lee todo enyesado

Cállate cejotas- dijo bueno trato de decir Naruto, ya el fue el más lastimado

Se divierten discutiendo chicos? -pregunto Sakura mientras entraba a la habitación

Sakura-Chan...!!- Dijeron muy ilusionados los pacientes bueno a el rubio casi no se le entendió por los vendajes a decir verdad, parecía una momia

Uff…!!-suspiro Sakura- tienen visitas-dijo dejando entrar a Hinata y Ten Ten

Hinata-Chan, Ten Ten-Chan- gritaron ilusionados y más al ver que traían un par de cajitas que al parecer olía delicioso

Chicos ahora que le dijeron a Uchiha-san?- pregunto algo decepcionada Hinata

Si, por lo visto debió ser algo grave, digo por como los dejo- dijo preocupada Ten Ten

Pues...-el rubio iba a comenzar a relatar su historia de cómo fueron a parar al hospital pero recordó la amenaza de Sasuke...

Flash Back

Si hablan, les va a ir muy mal-advirtió con un pequeño toque de maldad Sasuke

Fin de flash Back

Algo sin importancia-Dijo riendo nerviosamente Naruto

Oh, ya veo- dijo Hinata-este... Na-Naruto-kun, te traje el a-almuerzo, t-te l-lo manda Kakashi-san

Kakashi-sensei...??-Se pregunto para si mismo Naruto- De seguro se golpeo la cabeza...!! El nunca me haría el almuerzo-gritaba Naruto cómicamente

Si, fue algo extraño... hasta le dijo a Hinata que te lo diera en la boca...- dijo Ten Ten- y a mi me dijo lo mismo Gai-sensei

De seguro que Kakashi-Sensei y Gai-Sensei envenenaron la comida...!!-Grito de nuevo Naruto

Noooo...!! Ellos nos quieren, ellos nunca harían eso, ellos nos estiman-Dijo el Rock Lee haciendo una escenita que a cualquiera le daría pena ajena conocerlo

Tienes razón, pero si quieren la puedo probar yo- dijo Hinata comiendo un poco de la comida que traía- esta rico!!!-Dijo mientras sus ojos perlas brillaban de tan delicioso que sabia

Enserio... dame!- dijo Naruto mientras probaba un poco, y si que le encanto por que en menos de 5 segundos el plato estaba completamente vacio

Esto, Na-Naruto-Kun, m-me tengo que ir, hoy tengo misión-dijo tímidamente Hinata

Pero, Hina-chan no se suponía que te darían el día?-Dijo Ten Ten

No Ten Ten-chan, Uchiha-san me dijo que T-Tsunade-sama nos mando llamar, y me esta esperando afuera, gomene, ya me voy- dijo Hinata y se fue casi volando

Para mi que aquí hay gato encerrado-Dijo Ten Ten con sospechas

Pobre gatito, mejor libérenlo no creo que le guste estar encerrado-Dijo Naruto mientras Rock Lee lo apoyaba

Si que serán bakas, chicos me refiero a que hasta Tsunade-sama se tomo el día hoy, además, no es raro que Sasuke entregué personalmente un mensaje?-Dijo Ten Ten dando su opinión

Creo que tienes razón Ten Ten, Sasuke nunca a echo eso, además no creo que sea para una misión-Dijo Sakura

La llama de la juventud de Hinata y de Sasuke esta ardiendo- decía Rock Lee mientras aparecían llamitas en sus ojos

Mientras en otro lugar, para ser mas precisos el bosque

S-Sasuke-Kun, s-sabes que no me gusta estar sola en el bosque- dijo Hinata volteando hacia donde estaba Sasuke

Al voltear Hinata no vio a Sasuke y se asusto

Sasuke-Kun-dijo un poco temerosa la peli azul al ver que no estaba Sasuke

Hinata sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, entonces voltio asustada, pero su vista se nublo por un gran oso de felpa

Feliz aniversario de 1 año hime-dijo Sasuke bajando el oso para que sus rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros, mientras que le daba un fugaz beso en los labios

Feliz aniversario de 1 año Sasuke-Kun-Dijo Hinata mientras se hundían en un gran beso muy tierno y apasionado, se separaron cuando sintieron que el aire se le había agotado

Ai shiteru-susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras que se hundían en otro profundo beso…

**FIN**


End file.
